residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Carnet du mercenaire
Le Carnet du mercenaire est un document de Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le Beffroi de Saint Michael. Il peut être ramassé dans la salle aux trois horloges, sur les cadavres. Description Le journal d'un mercenaire de l'UBCS. Transcription Français= 26 septembre. Cela fait seulement trois heures que cette mission a commencé et Campbell et moi sommes les seuls survivants de l'équipe. Les zombies sont bien plus nombreux que nous l'avions prévu. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour cette ville. Nous nous sommes déjà injecté l'antiviral, mais je doute de son efficacité. Je ne sais pas si je survivrai. 27 septembre. Nous avons réussi à atteindre le beffroi. En désespoir de cause, nous nous sommes emparés des armes des blessés et nous avons utilisé les survivants comme appâts. Notre entraînement nous a formés à cette méthode de survie au combat, mais elle m'a toujours rebutée. Dans le beffroi, une jeune fille est venue à moi, une survivante. Elle ressemble à ma soeur, avant que la famine ne l'emporte... 28 septembre. Je voulais évacuer dès que possible mais la fille s'y est opposée. Son père s'est refusé à quitter la ville où sa femme reposait. Je voulais sauver cette fille mais Campbell m'a dit : "Faut sauver notre peau, c'est tout ce qui compte". En temps normal, j'aurais partagé son sentiment, mais à présent... Le secteur est dangereux et la moindre erreur peut être fatale. |-| Anglais= September 26th It's only been three hours since the mission started, but the team is down to me and Campbell. The number of the zombies is far greater than we expected. There is no hope left for this city. We have already injected the antibody for the virus, but I'm not sure that it will work. I don't know if I will survive... September 27th We managed to reach the clock tower. Out of desperation we robbed some wounded members of their weapons and used the surviving citizens as decoys. We were taught to do this in order to survive in the battlefield, but I never enjoyed it. However, a girl showed up at the clock tower before me. She is one of the survivors. She looks just like my sister before she starved to death... September 28th I wanted to evacuate as soon as possible, but the girl didn't. Her father insisted that he wouldn't leave the city. Where his beloved wife rests in peace. I really wanted to save the girl, but Campbell said, "All I care about is our lives." That's how I felt before, but now... The clock tower has become a dangerous place and I don't want to make anymore mistakes..." |-| Japonais= ９月２６日 作戦開始から三時間ほどしか経ってないが 俺のチームで生き残ったのは俺と相棒のキャンベルだけだ。まったく想像を絶する。 ゾンビの数がブリーフィングの時とはケタ違いだ。 この街はとっくに死んでいる！ 俺たちはウィルス抗体を投与されているがここまで環境感染が ひどいと感染する危険もありうる。 今度ばかりは生きて帰れないのか。 ９月２７日 生き延びるために神経を研ぎ澄まし、ついに時計塔にたどりつくことができた。 俺達は必死だった。 生き残るために傷ついた仲間から武器を奪いとり、市民をおとりにして危機を切り抜けた。 俺達はそうやって子供の頃から戦場を生き抜いてきたんだ。 その俺の前にひとりの娘が現れた。 この街の生存者だ。 娘は俺の目の前で飢え死にした妹にうりふたつだった。 ９月２８日 俺はすぐにでも脱出するつもりだった。 しかし娘にはその気がなかった。 一緒にいた父親が、妻の眠るこの街を離れないといったからだ。 俺は何とか娘を助けたい。 だが、キャンベルは｢俺達だけ生き延びられればいい！｣と怒鳴った。 ああ、いつもならそうするさ。 しかし、いまの俺には…。 この時計塔もすでに危なくなっている。 だが、もう二度と過ちを犯したくない。 Galerie ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 12-36-46-56.png|Emplacement du document. ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 12-36-29-26.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 12-36-30-68.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 12-36-31-91.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 12-36-33-29.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 12-36-34-51.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 12-36-35-61.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-22 12-36-36-94.png Apparition * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Merc's Pocketbook Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis